deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin vs Zeus
Description In a match between the rulers of the gods, which allfather stands supreme? It's a battle between the Thunder God and the War God! Interlude Throughout history, humans have been curious about how the world works. They've always wanted to know why the sky is blue, or where thunder comes from. Before the age of science, many cultures told stories and myths to explain these mysteries. To them, the world was controlled by gods. However, like people, the gods needed a ruler. A king. A father. This is where these two come in. They were said to be the best the gods had to offer. But which of them are the better combatant? Odin, the All-Father of the Æsir, and ruler of the pagans from the North? Or Zeus, the King of the Gods, and the head of the Greek pantheon? It's my job to find out by analyzing the elements of their lore to come to a definitive conclusion. Odin In the beginning, there was only a primordial void, called Ginnungagap. On one side of the void was a land of fire, called Muspelheim. On the other side, there was a land of ice, called Nilfheim. Where the fire and ice met, Ymir the Giant was created. Also from the fire and ice, came Auðumbla, a cow who's milk fed Ymir. Auðumbla fed on the salt of Ginnungagap, and she slowly uncovered a man by licking away the salt that covered him. This man was Borr. From Ymir's sweat, more Giants were born. These giants colonized Nilfheim, and became the Jötunn. Bestla, one of the Jötunn, had three children with Borr. These children were Vili, Ve, and Odin. Together when they grew, the three brothers killed Ymir. From his corpse they created the nine worlds. They used wooden logs to craft the first humans. The descendants of these first people were Sól, the sun, and Máni, the moon. Odin created a race of gods called Æsir who dwelled in the city of Asgard, and he was the wisest of them all. He has two ravens, Huginn and Muninn, who fly around and tell Odin of everything that happened in the world. Odin is self-destructive in his search for greater knowledge. He hung himself from the great tree Yggdrasil for nine days, so that he could learn eighteen runes. The most important of these runes can dull weapons to uselessness, help him escape any binding, catch any arrow that flies, provide him with immunity from runic magic, calm the hate in even the fiercest warrior, clam the strongest of storms, and empower warriors and gods. Odin also plucked his own right eye out so that he could drink the mead of knowledge, giving him wisdom beyond imagination. He knows the future and past of all humans. He also uses witchcraft, which gives him many abilities, including but not limited to, seeing that which is hidden from sight, cursing any individual, giving illness, or even killing in battle. When riding into battle, Odin mounts Sleipneir, a child of Loki that is a horse with eight legs. It can ride through the sky as easily as it can on land. To make up for his lack of depth perception from his missing eye, Odin wields Gungnir, a spear that will always hit the target, no matter how bad the throw is. It is infused with magical runes, so it will kill anything it hits. While Odin is very powerful, he isn't perfect. He is self-destructive in his search for wisdom, even suicidal at times, as seen when he plucked his eye out or when he hung himself from Yggdrasil. He also isn't immortal. In Ragnarök, the event in which the gods are defeated, Odin dies in the jaws of Fenrir, the ferocious wolf. He also isn't the most powerful for the gods, as that would be Thor. He is simply the wisest. However, these weaknesses don't change the fact that Odin has won many battles and outwitted countless enemies. Without Odin, humanity would crumble. He is clearly the best of the Æsir. I am the unknown will, the anger that threatens glory and ruin: Lord of Storms am I, in heavens high and caverns deep. I am the father of the war, Odin for you, Wotan for him, wayfarer, wanderer, beggar, king, numen, genius, strength and ring. Zeus In the beginning, there was a primordial void called Chaos. From Chaos, Gaia, the earth, was born. She gave birth to Uranus, the sky, and they had twelve children. These children where Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, Themis, Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Crius, Iapetus, and Cronus. These were the Titans. One day, Uranus grew corrupt, so Gaia crafted a mighty sickle and gave it to Cronus. Cronus overthrew his father, and became king of the universe. However, a prophecy told that a child of his would eventually overthrow him as he did his own father, so he ate each of his children as they were born. His wife Rhea, was displeased with this, so she hid her final son, Zeus, and gave Cronus a rock in place of a child. Cronus didn't notice, and ate the rock, thinking that he had disposed of all his children. However, Zeus was secretly raised in Crete by a goat named Amalthea. When he grew up, Zeus cut open the stomach of Cronus, releasing his siblings. He and his siblings, called the gods, waged a Great War on the Titans. The gods won, and imprisoned the Titans in Tartarus, a hell of endless torment. Gaia wasn't pleased with her children being imprisoned, so she bore Typhon, a monster so large that it's head touched the stars. Zeus defeated Typhon by throwing a mountain at it. The gods began to rule the world, with Zeus as their king. Zeus's weapon of choice is his Thunderbolt, a weapon forged by the Cyclopes for his war with the Titans. Using it, Zeus has complete control over the weather, and can shoot lighting bolts. These bolts are so powerful that Zeus once destroyed the city of Salmonia with a single strike. He can smite whoever he chooses, for nobody ranks above him. Zeus also has many godly powers aside from controlling the weather. For example, he has the ability to transform people into many things, such as animals and stones. Once, he even transformed somebody into a constellation! For clarification, that's many different stars spread across thousands of lightyears. He also had possession of all the evils in the world, and he kept them in a big vase that he gave to Pandora. When it was inevitably opened, he decided that he would destroy humanity. He created a great flood that killed everybody on earth, except for two people. Zeus also wields Aegis, a shield embroidered with the head of a gorgon. It can protect Zeus from all manners of attack. This shield was crafted by the Cyclopes, like his Thunderbolt, meaning that it is the strongest that the world can offer. With all this power, Zeus does have some weaknesses. The first one is that he isn't truly immortal. This may confuse many of you, but listen. The only thing that Zeus truly fears in the world is Thanatos, the embodiment of death. If Zeus couldn't die, why would he fear death? Also, his father was cast into Tartarus, which is essentially death. Gods can also be injured, like when Hephaestus was scarred when he fell down a mountain. And while Zeus is the king of the gods, he is not all-powerful. He has clearly defined limits, and he can't do everything. Zeus is also hot-tempered, and he doesn't listen to reason. He is drunken with power, and he will do whatever he pleases. An example of this is when he wiped out humanity for disobeying his orders. He is also driven mostly by sex, and he will cheat on his wife without a second thought. He isn't clear-minded, and he isn't very intelligent, but he doesn't need to be when he has the power to casually blow apart cities and create constellations. There's a reason he's the king of the gods. To Zeus the Lightning Maker. I call the mighty, holy, splendid, light, aerial, dreadful-sounding, fiery-bright, flaming, ethereal light, with angry voice, lighting through lucid clouds with crashing noise. Untamed, to whom the resentments dire belong, pure, holy power, all-parent, great and strong: come, and benevolent these rites attend, and grant the mortal life a pleasing end. Interlude Now that I've analyzed these two kings among gods, it's time to find out who really is the better warrior. It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle Odin was sitting in his high seat, Hliðskjálf, watching over the nine realms. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lightning strike hit a city in Midgard. It erupted into flames, and the screams of men and women could be heard for miles around. Odin, the protector of humanity, was rightfully concerned. At that very moment, Huninn and Muninn flew in through his window. They perched themselves upon his shoulders and whispered things into his ears. "A man with glowing eyes! A man with a tunic of gold! Wielding thunder itself as a spear! He killed everybody in the city!" Odin was furious. He grabbed Gungnir, his magical spear, and set out. He whistled for Sleipnir, and he galloped forward. Odin jumped onto his steed, and began to travel towards the destroyed city. When Odin arrived, the scene was a massacre. Hail the size of golf balls fell from the sky, shattering whatever Windows remained of the burnt homes that were once inhabited by happy families. Corpses that were little more than charcoal littered the ground. And in the middle of the city stood a man with a long beard and glowing blue eyes. He wore a tunic that sparkled with gold. In his right hand he held a glowing lightning bolt, pulsating with energy. In his left hand he held a golden shield with the face of a woman with snakes for hair carved into it. Odin was mad, but he hid it well. Sleipnir slowly walked towards the stranger, and Odin watched him intensely. "Hello stranger. What may I call you? Where are you from?" The man stared at Odin, and the All-Father thought that he would attack him. However. To his surprise, the man laughed. "Ha! Who am I? Who am I? How have you not heard of Zeus, king of the gods? I am the most powerful being in the universe!" Odin kept eye contact with Zeus, and shrugged. "I guess I'm not from around here." Zeus was surprised by this answer, but he was curious. "Oh? Well then, wanderer, who are you? From where do you come?" "I am Odin, All-Father of the Æsir and protected of humanity. I am from Asgard. I wish to know why you killed these people." Zeus laughed. "They made me mad. They didn't sacrifice a goat this month as I had commanded." Odin was shocked. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Zeus eyed Odin carefully, not sure whether this stranger was worth his time. "I am the king of mankind. They must do as I ask, or I destroy them." At this point, Odin was certain that this 'Zeus' was delusional. He must have gotten ahold of a dwarf weapon and gone mad with power. Yes, that must be it. Odin knew that he had to stop this man from harming anybody else. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that anymore." Zeus was surprised. Nobody had ever questioned his authority before. "Oh? Well then, 'Odin', I guess you're going to die along with them." FIGHT! Odin quickly charged forward on Sleipnir, swinging his spear forward. Zeus deflected the attack with his lightning bolt, sending an electric current into Odin's arm. Zeus quickly used this opportunity to throw Odin forward, and he picked up Sleipnir in his arms. With one quick motion, the eight-legged horse was split in half. Odin stared im disbelief, and anger quickly overcame him. Odin ran forward and swung Gungnir in an arc. He made a scratch across Zeus' face, surprising the thunder god. "Impressive! What manner of monster are you to have been able to harm a god?" Odin didn't respond. He kicked Zeus in the chest, pushing him back, and hit him with the butt of his spear. He followed this up with a slice to the chest, which made Zeus bleed the golden blood of the gods. "I tire of your games, Odin. Now, you die." Zeus threw his lightning bolt towards Odin at an incredible speed, but Odin reflected it! The bolt flew off to the side, and exploded with electric energy. Zeus was impressed, but a bit worried. He hadn't expected this level of power from the wanderer. No matter. He would just have to try a little harder. Zeus created another lightning bolt in his hand, and tossed it forward like before. However, Odin was prepared. He spoke in a bizarre tongue, and shot a ball of white energy out of his hand! The magic and the thunder collided midair, erupting into a glorious white and blue fireball. Zeus was now furious. He reached to the ground, and picked up a chunk of earth. He tossed this boulder towards Odin, and it hit its mark. Odin was thrown backwards from the strength of the rock, and he landed in his back. He quickly used his spear to help himself get up, but a thunderbolt quickly knocked him back down again. Odin spoke in the same strange language as before, and a wave of nausea overcame Zeus. He tried to throw his lightning towards Odin, but it missed and burnt the ground behind him. Suddenly, he saw Odin's spear fly towards him, and he instinctively raised Aegis. A crack spiderwebbed across the surface of the mighty shield. Zeus was now worried. Nothing had been able to damage Aegis before. Odin was also surprised, but for the opposite reason. Nothing had been able to survive a throw of Gungnir before. Zeus roared with anger, and created a tornado that swept into the destroyed city. The only thing that was stopping Odin from flying away was his spear, which he had planted into the ground and held onto with his life. Zeus pointed forward, and a bolt of lightning struck Gungnir like a lightning rod. Odin let go of his spear, and was tossed into the wind that spiraled around him. Lightning struck down on him, and pieces of debris slammed into him. He was impaled through his left arm by a broken shard of metal. With his last ounce of energy, he yelled a rune. The tornado slowed to a stop, and the sky cleared. "WHAT?!" Zeus was terrified! He was the only one who could control the weather! This sorcerer had magical power beyond anything that Zeus had witnessed! Odin pulled the shard of metal out of his arm, muttered a spell, and it quickly healed. Zeus tried to create another storm, but the winds refused to listen to his command! "You stopped my storm! What are you?!" "I told you. I am the All-Father of the Æsir. I am the protector of mankind. I am the god of war, wisdom, and magic. I am going to stop you." With that, Odin jumped forward. He slammed his spear into Aegis, shattering it into pieces. Zeus raised his lightning bolt, but Odin yelled a rune before it could hit him. The weapon bounced harmlessly off of his skin. He swung the butt end of Gungnir into Zeus' stomach, making him reel in pain. "Enough! I am the king of the gods! You will not defeat me!" Zeus began to ascend into the sky. Thunder struck down onto him, making his veins and blood glow a bright blue. And then-- he was gone. He simply disappeared. Odin looked around in confusion. Then, in the distance, he saw something that he never expected to see. A mountain began to lift out of the ground. And under it, Zeus flew. A smug look was plastered into his face. He had won. There's no way Odin can survive with a mountain on top of him! Zeus flung the mountain at an extreme speed. The chunk of rock caught fire as it sped towards Odin. The entire sky was covered as it descended. But Odin remained calm. He lifted up Gungnir, and threw it forward. It flew at a breakneck pace, approaching a speed greater than that of the falling mountain. It collided into the summit, shattering it into thousands if pieces. Rocks rained from the sky, and Odin was unharmed. Before Zeus had time to react, Gungnir flew directly towards him. He threw his thunderbolt forward to stop it, but the spear split right through the weapon, releasing sparks into the air. The spear flew directly into Zeus' head, piercing into it. The electric energy that coursed through Zeus' veins stopped, and his body went limp. He fell to the earth, where his body tossed up dirt from the impact. Odin calmly walked forward, pulled the spear out of Zeus' head, and began to walk back towards Asgard. KO! Conclusion Well, I guess it's time to explain why Odin won this first episode. You see, Zeus' power is much more limited than Odin's powerful and versatile magic. Gungnir bypassed durability entirely, meaning the only way to survive it is to block it. Odin is also a much better strategist, and wiser than Zeus could ever hope to be. And we should remember that Odin knows a rune that can dull any weapon down to the point of being useless. And while Zeus' thunderbolt may look like a magical formless power, it's actually a physical weapon. It was forged by Cyclopes, just like Poseidon's trident and Hades' helmet. And while we're on the subject of weaponry, the dwarves that made Gungnir are much better craftsmen than the Cyclopes that made the thunderbolt. Sure, the Cyclopes can make magical weapons, but the dwarves can do so much more. They made a boat that can fold to fit in ones pocket. They made a magical flying boar made of gold. Hell, Mjölnir, Thor's hammer, was actually an imperfect draft made by the dwarves. That's right, a weapon just as powerful as Zeus' thunderbolt is a mere mistake when compared to what a dwarf can do. Okay! Odin has more versatility, more intelligence, and a better weapon, but what about strength? Zeus' best feat is defeating Typhon, a monster that is tall enough to touch the stars. However, this is clearly hyperbole. If Typhon were actually thousands of lightyears tall, than a single mountain wouldn't be enough to defeat him. Realistically, he was a little larger than the mountain that beat him. Odin, on the other hand, defeated Ymir, who's body was large enough to create all of earth as well as eight other worlds. Yeah, Odin had his brothers help him, but they all clearly did a significant amount of damage to Ymir. So while Zeus' best feat is defeating a mountain-sized monster, Odin's best feat is defeating a monster as big as nine worlds. Odin outclasses Zeus in intelligence, versatility, strength, and weapons. Zeus simply can't compete. The winner is Odin, All-Father of the Æsir. Category:Diegoampage Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mythology themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Norse meets Greek' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles